Wherever You Will Go
by seasaltmemories
Summary: Collections of drabbles for Rivetra week
1. Survive

Levi knew this day would come. It's fitting that the sea, his source of life, be the cause of his death.

Drowning is nothing like he expected. He's an adequate swimmer but the current pushes and pulls him till he can't tell what's up or down. His muscles ache and his vision starts to dim. Soon Levi can't think about the situation at all. All he knows is his burning lungs and the water's icy embrace.

Suddenly sweet, sweet oxygen is breathed into him. Without thinking Levi grips his savior with ferocity. He starts to relax and opens his eyes again.

The sight he sees nearly gives him a heart attack. It's Petra Ral, his navigator from 2 years ago. She was smart, gorgeous, and could go from saint to demon in 1.5 seconds. They had been lovers, why she put up with an asshole like him he'll never know. But she had drowned with the rest of his crew, at least he thought so.

"Petra?" He whispers and surprisingly his voice is clear despite being underwater.

"Yes it's me Levi," He spots a golden fish tail where her legs should be. "Now listen carefully, they still need you out there I'm-"

"I saw you die, what the fuck happened?" Levi interrupts her, too shocked to care.

"It's complicated-" Petra sighs, her copper hair now long and a swirling mass. "-the world is so much bigger than we could ever imagine. Somehow, Auruo, Erd, Gunther, and I are alive! But that's not important, what's important is your life."

At the moment, Levi's life seems not that significant. He's found his squad, his family, why should he go back when his loved ones are here?

"Levi?" God she's the reason why he doesn't want to go back. All he wanted was a life with her, and now he has that chance! Even if he had to cut off his own legs and grow a tail, he'd happily do it to be with Petra again.

"Levi listen to me." He turns and sees hazel eyes blazing as fiercely as he remembers. "I know it's tempting, why go back to the surface if all that awaits is death and destruction?" He opens his mouth to ask how she knew, but he's cut off. "Regardless for me please," Lightly she presses her lips to his forehead. "Survive."

Water rushes around him and soon he can feel hand anymore. Frantically, he tries to reach her, but Petra's nowhere to be found. But he has no time to despair for a strong hand pulls him out of the water.

Mike lifts him into the row boat where survivors crowd around him. Levi doesn't respond, all he does is try to breath again and wonders why his cheeks are wet, though the rest of him's dry.


	2. Remembrance

Some nights he thinks of her, the soldier that ran away all those years ago. Petra Ral, 5'2", killed 52 titans, and stole his heart. She was brilliant, he hadn't realized how brilliant though til he lost her.

Sometimes he dreams of her. Of the last time he saw her, all those years ago. They had been arguing, about what he forgets now. She was pissed as hell and stormed out in a huff afterwards. Levi thought he'd see her the next morning, but she was nowhere to be found.

Sometimes he thinks he should have been less stubborn, more gentle, and a million other things. She loved him and he pushed her away. Though in those long nights, sometimes he realizes it was best she left. His entire squad was wiped out on the 57th expedition, but because of that argument she survived. Besides now the wings of freedom won't burden her like him and the others with the fate of humanity. She's the one who's really free.

Sometimes he worries he forgot what she looked like. The faint freckles that came out in the summer, the curve of her lip when she smiled at him. On bad nights he forgets her name. Panic overruns his mind til it comes back to him. Petra Ral, Petra Ral, Petra Ral. He mutters it like a chant, a prayer. Her memory is one of the only good things he has left in his life.

Sometimes he wonders if she's still alive. For a minute he's a fool and imagines finding her and apologizing till she came back to him. How stupid could he get? Shit like that only worked in fairytales. Knowing her, she probably found a nice boy and started a family. It's for the best he supposes. She should be happy.

But most nights, he imagines what life could have been like if he had ran as well. He imagines bells and white dresses, of her with a round belly. The Survey Corps own him but he wonders what life would be like if he was a normal person. Would he be content with a simple life? It does not matter in the end, he already made his choice, there's no room for regrets. So he remembers her, for that's the closest he can get to the happiness he's never had.


	3. Letters

Dear Petra,

I'm a coward. I'm a fool. I'm a coward and a fool for falling for you. All these years you've stayed by my side, every step of the way. I was an idiot and began to adore your smile, the way your hair's a beautiful mess.

It's only once I thought of a world without a Petra that I noticed I loved you. For a world without you is like a world without flowers, barely tolerable and extremely lacking in beauty. Somehow I'll survive without you if it has to come to that, but the world will be so much duller.

You are my confident, the person who willingly deals with my bullshit. You call me out when I fuck up but still love me the same. It's you I want to spend the rest of my life with. To hear you laugh every day, to wake up next to every morning.

And sometimes it scares me how much I care for you. How I'd literally do anything for you. Not just climb mountains or create beautiful works, but destroy everything in my path, or fight against Humanity itself, just to see you never cry again. I try to leave the past behind me, but for you I'd become the very monsters I'm fighting.

As I said before though, I'm a coward. You'll never see these words I'm writing. For I know you'll never love me. You already have a beautiful girlfriend back home. So I'll relish our little moments together. As long as I get to see that bright copper hair and hear your adorable laugh I'm content. I know I'll never get to kiss you, or run my fingers through your hair, but it's my fault for falling in love with you in the first place. I had said I was a fool earlier.

So please just stay with me. I know you'll never love me, but I'll survive. All my life I've had to learn how to survive without the things I want. The only difference is I need your presence, not your love. So please just swear I'll get to see that bright smile everyday.

-L


	4. Fate

"What makes you think you can be the hero?" It's two in the morning, Petra's pretty sure she's broken her leg and Levi's on his deathbed.

"Everyone knows your brother was chosen by the Triforce," Levi pauses to cough a bit of blood up. "No one else has been able to save the world. Everyone but him is doomed to fail."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Petra tries to keep her voice steady. "Link is dead, do you want me to just sit by and let those monsters kill more innocents?!"

"I guess I don't have much of an opinion." He gives a rueful laugh. "I'm a dead man. But even still I'm a realist: we're fucked without your brother."

It had been a normal day. Petra can still see how Link beamed when he was given Epona for his birthday. But then those creatures had shown up. They were unlike anything she had ever seen before, shooting lights more deadly than fire. She had managed to get Link and Levi to safety. But that idiot had went back to try to save a little girl. She died, right before Link's eyes, and he was quick to follow. How ironic the person who held the Triforce of Courage would fall because of their bravery.

"I don't care Levi, I can't let them win. There's something big coming, and something very evil is behind it. Don't you see, I can't just stand by!"

Levi sighs, "Even if you attempted to take his place, the other Triforce wielders won't accept you, the public won't accept you, no one will."

"Then they can't know Link's dead!" Petra exclaims, blood rushing through her veins. "I'll disguise myself as him, and then save Hyrule!"

Levi laughs again. "Well, I know at this point there's no use arguing. You're the most stubborn person I've ever met. I just never thought my pretty Petra would be saving the world…"

"Levi-" Petra whispers as she pushes back his raven locks. He's a jackass, but he's her jackass. For years they had been lovers. They had even planned for marriage. That's all she had really wanted. A simple life with him.

She's brought out of her thoughts at the sight of Levi coughing more blood. "Go on without me, I don't have much time left."

Tears burn in the corner of her eyes, but this is not a time for tears. Gently, she pecks a kiss on his lips, afraid if it was any longer she'd taste the blood on it.

"I love you, L."

"I love you too, Petra. Go kick some monster ass."

Petra can't take anymore. She turns and runs as her village burns. There's not time for mourning, not for her parents, for Link, nor for Levi. Maybe once she's broken Fate and has made it her personal bitch, can she remember the dead. For now, she's the wielder of the Triforce of Courage and she's ready to save this world.


	5. Demons

Petra didn't know how long she's seen them. Ever since she was a baby, demons had haunted her. Big ones, little ones, cute ones, scary ones, didn't matter, they seem to flock to her.

Her parents didn't believe her, kids called her crazy, and doctors whispered of mental disorders. After a while she learned to keep her mouth shut and pretend to be normal. Even if one was hanging off her neck, she learned to act like it just wasn't there.

She got so good at it, soon she couldn't tell what was demonic or not.

"What's a pretty, young thing like you hanging around with that?" A deep voice brought her out of her book. It's only then she noticed the hellhound she had been mindlessly petting and the man standing before her.

"You can see them too!" Petra gestured to the various flower sprites floating around the park, shocked to have someone else acknowledge their existence. The man just smirked, and once she sees his teeth she realized how wrong she was.

"Oh, that makes sense. But I've never seen one so human-like, as you." Except for the sharp fangs, he'd blend perfectly in a crowd, raven hair framing fierce silver eyes

"How could this tiny girl be the one I sensed?" The demon had ignored all Petra said and walked up to her, examining every inch of her. "There's no fucking way." He mutters to himself.

Now Petra was used to being ignored, but there was no way in hell she was gonna take this shit from this weird demon. In a fluid motion she shut her book and slammed it down on his head.

"The fuck!" He growled, eyes burning with fury. Petra just smiled and replied,

"It's not nice to ignore people, if you have any questions just direct them to me."

"You do know I could kill you before you even realized I had moved?"

"Yes, but I've dealt with much worse than you, so get off your high horse, Shorty." She laced her words in sickening sweetness. The demon grumbled something she couldn't hear, but Petra was sure it wasn't nice compliments about her.

"Don't call me Shorty-"

"-then you tell me your name and explain yourself."

The demon grumbled some more before he sighed, "Call me Captain." Petra beamed at him in pride.

"There we go! Now continue."

"Look Girly, I sensed a powerful demon tamer but all I found was your scrawny ass." The demon spat the words out in disdain.

Petra giggled. "My name is Petra, please use it. Now why did you need this demon tamer?" Captain rolled his eyes at her question and Petra couldn't help but laugh some more.

"I don't give a shit why, Girly. Commander told me to find one, so I looked for one. Obviously I screwed up." He tried to exit dramatically by teleporting away, but Petra grabbed his hand before he faded away. Soon, she found she wasn't in the park anymore.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Captain roared at her. For a second, Petra was frightened, but she knew she had to mask any fear.

"What the fuck were you thinking?! I want answers and you're gonna give them to me!" Suddenly Petra heard a cry in the distance that sent shivers down her spine.

"Looks like you'll get them after we deal with this guy. Let's hope you really are a demon tamer, for your sake." Captain gave a wicked grin before pointing to something behind her.

**A.N. See, see something not angsty for rivetra week! This prompt was killing me, because I wanted to do something unique. I had this long au planned out for this, but I had to cut it short. I might continue this later!**


	6. Heaven and Hell

Sometimes he thinks she's an angel, other times, he swears she'll ruin him. She's so fucking beautiful, Levi can't help but think that as she descends down the stairs. Usually he hates Sina balls, but seeing her in a jade, form-fitting dress, that makes it worth having to breath the same air as these dumbasses.

He doesn't approach her, he's a coward and he knows it, til the music dies down, and half the crowd is tipsy.

"Petra," He finds her conversing with some noble.

"Captain," She takes in his fine clothing before abandoning the noble for him. Without thinking she slips her arms around his neck and he plants his hands on her waist. Slowly, they dance til they're hidden in the corner by shadows

"How do I look?" She whispers, barely audible.

"I think that dress would look better on my bedroom floor," Her laugh sends shivers down his spine that he knows she adores.

"Why should we wait?" Her hands move to play with his black locks, teasing him. Levi lets out a content sigh as he feels the curves along her body. Before he can react, Petra captures his lips, working him in ways only she knows best. She knows he can't utter a sound, and she must gets a sick satisfaction out of it. Just as soon as he is ready to lead this dance, she leans back taunting him. He groans in frustration, but that just causes her to give another seductive laugh.

"I'm so sorry, Captain-" She draws out those syllables in a sultry voice. "I have to go. Levi moves to grab her wrist, but she is back in the light in a flash, wearing a smile that's so sweet and innocent.

"Fuck Petra," He mutters to himself. That women can bring him up to heaven, and in the next second, drag him through hell.


	7. Flowers

"This is so stupid," Levi muttered to himself. He didn't understand what had compelled him to pick some flowers and give them to a member of his squad, but here he was standing in front of Petra's door.

To be honest, he had had a crush on her for some time now, despite how inappropriate it was for a superior to think like that about his soldier. Like most things, he had tried working through it and ignoring it, but that damn woman made it hard. Levi was sure she thought it was a game or something. Still, no matter how much his brain tried to get him to move, his feet wouldn't cooperate.

"Shit," He said for the thousandth time. Oh well, he might as well try to come up with an explanation for why he was here.

"Do you have an eraser? Because I can't get you out of my mind." No.

"I hurt myself training, can you kiss me to make it all better?" What the fuck?

"What do you and the weather have in common? You're both hot." Ew.

"Ral, I think I need to practice my CPR, could you help me with mouth-to-mouth?" Never, just never.

Just as Levi was about to try another line, the door opened to reveal Petra, clothed only in a towel.

"Sorry I took so long, I was in the shower. What is it?" Every word Levi had prepared in his head was gone. Instead all he could think about was keeping his gaze directed at her face. Not at how short the towel was, not at how water droplets travel down her face to the top of her creamy-nope definitely not that.

"Uh, I found this flowers Ral," No shit Sherlock. "And they kinda reminded me of you, because you're pretty, like them." Levi hoped the blush wasn't evident on his face. "And yeah."

Petra giggled before taking the flowers. "Thank you, Captain." He just nodded stiffly, wondering if it was possible to avoid her for the rest of his life.

He was only brought down to earth when Petra planted a kiss on his cheek. Levi's eyes shot open.

"Gotta go, have to take a shit." He retreated before he could embarrass himself even more.


	8. Dreams

For a second, he almost believes he isn't dreaming. It's a normal morning, he's sitting at the table, finishing some paperwork, and she's making coffee. Only once he notices the gaping wound in her back does Levi understand that none of this is real.

"What do you want?" He barks out to Petra. She looks up, confusion filling those large hazel eyes.

"What do you mean Captain? I was just making some coffee." She joins him at the table.

Of course this happens. Even his subconscious can't stand him. "Why do you do this to me? It's been years. Why can't the dead stay dead, instead of fucking up my life?!" Petra cringes and he understands why. For years he's tried holding it all in, and now he's breaking. He can't stand it anymore though. The dying, the bleeding, the screaming. He can't take always being the sole survivor.

"It's been tough without the squad, hasn't it?"

"After you guys died, Hell got even worse, if it was possible."

"I know…" She lays her hand on his. "You know we've been looking out for you. Hanji, Erwin, Eren, all of you." She squeezes his hand before continuing. "You don't have to be strong anymore, we're all here for you."

Levi remembers all the times she'd say that. While delivering coffee in the middle of the night, after sobbing from another failed expedition, between soft kisses and hard fucks. We're here for you, I'm here for you. Though she was one of the strongest people he knew, her real power came from her emotional strength.

So he lets the dam burst, he collapses into her as tears roll down his face. He feels Petra rub circles into his back and she litters his forehead with kisses.

"There, there," She murmurs into his ear. "That's good let it all out."

"I don't know why I'm doing this." He pulls back, trying to recover the mask he always wore. "But then again maybe because none of this shit is real."

Petra cocks her head to the side and a copper hair falls out of place. "What do you mean?" Without thinking, he moves to tuck the strand behind her ear.

"You're dead. The only way we could talk is if it was a dream." But as soon as those words were out his mouth, he noticed something. In all his dreams of Petra, and he had many after that expedition, he's never felt a thing. But he'll be damned if he didn't feel it when he tucked that strand back in place.

Petra smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. Slowly she unbuttons his shirt and pulls it back to revel a giant scar over where his heart should be.

"Levi, it's not a dream,"


	9. AU

reminds you of a mother hen, but easily forgettable in a sea of faces.

She just seems to drift through life. Wakes up at 7, goes to work in the coffee shop at 9, comes home at 5, and goes to bed at 10. It's a simple life, but people wonder if there's something wrong with her. How could a nice girl like that have no friends or family to speak of? But then she comes in the shop and flashes a smile, and everyone relaxes. She's perfectly normal, though her name only exists on the tip of everyone's tongue.

One summer day, she comes in the shop bubbling with enthusiasm. People ask if she has a date, but she denies it. However, no one can ignore the way she smiles to herself, that woman's in love. The day draws to a close, and she makes her way home, exactly the same way she does everyday. When she enters the apartment though, she finds him lounging on the couch.

"Levi!" The man gets up, popping the joints in his neck.

"Shit, what took you so long?" Despite the harshness of his words, his touch is soft. He wraps his arms around her, afraid she'll disappear any moment. Though no words are exchanged, both know what the other thinks.

"I missed you, I thought I'd never see you again, I was counting down the days, please don't ever leave me ever again."

The two collapse on the couch, dying to catch up after the long months.

"How's everyone doing?"

"The war hasn't ended, but everyone's alive. Erwin's busy as ever, Hanji's researching more about inter-dimension travel, Erd and Gunther became leaders of their own squad, and Auruo is being Auruo."

"What about my father?" Levi looks away. Alphonse Ral thinks his daughter, Petra Ral, died three years ago. He think that his rock, the only thing that kept him sane is gone forever, so he drinks away the days, hoping to dull the pain. Knowing his son-in-law was the one in charge of the mission where she disappeared, he ignores all Levi says. So he only does what he can to help the man get by. He probably wouldn't even believe him if he told the truth.

"He's doing fine as well," Petra lets out a sigh of relief and rambles about her life, the new worker at the shop and his crush on a female customer with the red scarf, her boss who doesn't even try to remember her name, and the cute lesbian couple that comes every Tuesday. She leaves out the part of the aching loneliness, how she wishes she could see her friends and family again.

"How much longer do you got?" She always dreads this question, but it most be asked.

"About a minute or two," And Petra wants to cry at the unfairness, but she knows she must be strong. If she cries now, so will Levi, and she couldn't bear to see that. So, she kisses him relentlessly, hoping somehow she can force him to stay. He's just as unyielding, hoping the clock could just slow down. He kisses her lips, her nose, her neck, anywhere, trying to make the most of the time left.

Soon, Petra realizes she can't feel him anymore.

"Don't worry," She gives a shaky grin. "There's a person here who has written books about our world, I'll find a way back."

Levi nods, but he knows she's lying, trying to provide some hope. He's slowly fading away.

"I'll come back on the next solstice. We'll bring you home, I promise. Don't forget I-" Petra can't hear him anymore, he's running out of magic. She holds his hand, though she can't feel it and says,

"I love you too, Levi. See you later." She watches him disappear before her eyes, as if he was never there.

Only once he's gone does she let the tears fall. She doesn't want this, those people who forget she exists once she's out of their sight. She wants to finally apologize to her father, she wants to goof off with Auruo, gossip with Erd, and practice magic with Gunther. She wants to go back to being a mage, listen to Hanji's lectures and their new discoveries. Most of all, she wants to spend more than a few minutes with her husband every year.

Petra wiped her tears. She had been lying about the author, but she hadn't been lying about finding a way home. Somehow she would


	10. Touch

Three days. It had been 3 fucking days. Three painful, long days since the Survey Corps were supposed to have returned. Of course no one mentioned this. No the nurses slowly tiptoed around the subject.

"How are you doing Miss Ral?"

"Lovely weather we're having-"

"How are things at home?" It was enough to drive her mad.

Petra let out a sigh. Usually when she was bored she would write home to Papa, but unfortunately ever since the news he had been a little distant. Subconsciously, her hand hovered over her round belly. Papa had been more supportive than she had thought he'd be when it got out she was pregnant. Still he worried over her even more than usual. It made writing him a pain. Her thoughts drift back to the date. 3 fucking days. What could be holding them up?

It's a few hours later when injured Survey Corps members are brought in, and she knows they've arrived. Quickly, she runs, looking for him. It's difficult being agile while carrying her unborn child, but Petra manages to weave through the crowd. From the sights she sees, they've lost a lot of men. Soldiers ride bathed in their own blood, while behind them a sea of drapes cover the fallen. Again, Petra hears the hiss of disapproval. Why should their money go to feeding the titans?

"Please, let him be ok, please let him be ok" She silently prays. Despite being Humanity's Strongest, he's still a fragile, fallible human. All it takes is one mistake, one slip, and you're dead.

Finally, she spots Hanji, tired but still sitting tall. Ignoring all common sense she rushes to their side, and cuts to the chase.

"Hanji, where's Levi?" Immediately their facial features soften. She's seen that look more times than she can bear. To a grieving mom about how their son won't come home, to a copper-headed girl trying to explain Mommy isn't with them anymore.

"He's alive, Pet-" She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "-but he's in pretty bad condition I pumped who knows how many drugs into him just to keep him alive, but he's breathing that's all that matters." Hanji gestures to a cart a few feet away, and Petra races over there.

Levi's lies still, if it wasn't for his slowly rising chest, she'd fear the worst. Blood stains his side and his right arm is in a cast. Still, Petra's just relieved he's in one piece.

"Petra?" He groans, eyelids fluttering slowly.

"I'm here, Levi," She gently pushes back his raven locks. His moves are sluggish, but he still reaches up to trace the side of her face.

"You smell nice...not like stinky Four-Eyes or Erwin...they're not half as pretty as you are," He mutters some more, but all she can get is something about her hair being made from sunsets.

"I'm just glad your home." She brings his hand down to her stomach. His eyes shot open as he tries to lift his mind out of the drugged haze.

"I didn't..I didn't miss it?"

"No," Petra can't help but smile at the way his eyes light up. "you didn't miss it,"


	11. Supposed to be Enemies

Teaming up with an angel had never been part of the plan. The plan was to get Eren, Mom, and herself to safety, a pretty dream, but still a dream nevertheless. No, when Eren was kidnapped Petra knew her back was against the wall, and she'd need all the help she could get.

"Keep up, will you?" Levi growls, bringing her back out of her daze. He's the angel she's had to team up with and so far he's been a pain in the ass.

"Not everyone is built like you freaks are."

"But you should be able to keep with your elder. At your pace, you'll be dead by the time we reach San Francisco." Petra tries to think of a witty reply,

"Whatever," Afterwards, she tries to walk even slower just to piss him off.

It's about an hour later when they make out the former skyline of San Francisco.

"So, where do we find him?" She turns to ask Levi, but he's lost in his thoughts. For the first time, since being around him, he looks almost happy. This is his chance to finally get his wings back, and take his rightful place among his brothers. Now he really resembles the beautiful angels from the World Before. Perfectly chiseled features, body, and face framed by inky dark hair and a small smile.

"What?" His voice brings her back to reality. For a minute there, she forgot it was his kind who destroyed this earth. For a minute, she realized she might actually miss him when they split up. Immediately, she shoves those thoughts into a huge vault. He's the enemy, she can't forget that, no matter how human he looks.

"Where do we find Eren?" She repeats and she can't help notice for a millisecond, she thinks Levi forgets she's the enemy too.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. This is an au based off the amazing book Angelfall by Susan Ee. In no way did I capture the greatness Angelfall is, it's dark, features the most badass protagonist in literature, and has amazing action scenes. I shifted some things around so I didn't spoil anything but please go read this. If you do you'll be my new best friend.<strong>


	12. Horror Story

No, it wasn't supposed to be like this. That's all Levi can think as he witnesses this disaster. He had been too careless for leaving her in charge. Silently, Levi walks over to her.

"Petra," He tries not to show any mercy to the strawberry blonde despite his affection for her. "What the fuck is this?"

"With all due respect, Captain-" She spits the title out in disgust. "I did the best I could on my own and in such little time."

Levi sighs and runs a hand through his hair. It's taking all of his willpower to keep his voice level. "These are not up to my standard."

"Fuck the 'Ackerman Standard'" Alright she just mocked him, shit is gonna go down.

"I gave you one job, and you can't even bake a simple batch of cookies without them tasting like piss!" He gestures wildly to the trays scattered about his kitchen.

"They taste perfectly fine!"

"These cookies are hard as a rock!" Levi picks one up and waves it in her face for emphasis. "Ackerman cookies are supposed to melt in your mouth, not chip a tooth! I gave you the recipe, how could you fuck them up?"

Petra rolls her eyes. "For your information I followed them down to the letter, it said bake for 10-14 minutes, so I put the timer on 12 and then got my other work done."

Levi resists facepalming at such a stupid statement. "Damn it Petra, you're supposed to watch it while it bakes, that's the first rule of baking!"

"Excuse me for not knowing everything about baking. It's 3AM and I've been baking 100 cookies for you because you're such a dumbass you forgot your submission for the bake sale!" Petra's angry, tired, and probably wants to kill him by this point.

"I've been busy actually organizing and planning the debate tomorrow. You said you'd help and I was an idiot and trusted you. These are shit, you'll have to redo them."

If she was angry before, now Petra was pissed. "Fuck you, fuck your stupid haircut, and fuck your precious cookies, I'm done with dealing with your bullshit!" With that she stormed out of his house.

"Shit, wait Petra!" This was last resort. He hadn't first thought of calling his girlfriend in the middle of the night. He had tried calling Erd, Gunther, Auruo, even tried recruiting his little sister, Mikasa, but they all declined. Levi ran after her but by the time he reached the door, he could hear her driving away.

As Levi saw the piles of cookies he needed to get rid of, not to mention he needed to rebake all of them, only one word could come to his mind.

"Fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Ha, who thought I was being serious at first? I just thought up this Policy Debate AU for the gang and thought to share some of the details with you. For those of you who don't know, policy debate is a very structured form of debate where you have to think up stuff on the fly, be able to debate from either side of a subject, and in all seriousness suggest stuff like "consult Jesus" and "adding those sidewalks will lead to nuclear war." Usually it's two teams of two against each other in a small room with just one judge grading you on your argument. I could go on but I don't want to bore you. If you want to know more or have any questions, just ask me. Here are the teams.<strong>

**Erd and Gunther: Erd is very good at getting the opponent upset, causing them to lose their cool and look like a fool. Meanwhile Gunther is extremely polite and calm, making the opposing side look even more foolish.**

**Auruo and Petra: Petra acts very sweet and innocent, asking seemingly unrelated questions during cross-examination. She leads them in a trap, where Auruo can completely demolish their argument, though sometimes he gets a little too excited.**

**Levi and Mikasa: Both are amazingly good, tearing apart arguments but keeping their cool. Levi is particularly good at speaking really fast so the opponents have trouble taking notes. Mikasa is really aggressive, scaring any opponent.**

**Armin and Eren: Eren is good at arguing from emotional side, he's very passionate, which appeals to less experienced judges. Armin is good at taking notes, and finding good evidence to use.**

**Hanji and Mike: Hanji is the person who pulls shit like "Consult Jesus" Despite how ridiculous their arguments are, no one can counter them. Mike is very good at thinking on his feet when it comes to rebuttals. It doesn't take him much prep time to prepare his argument which balances Hanji who needs a lot.**

**Erwin: He's so badass he solos his debates. Erwin excels at always being in control, even when under cross-examination**


	13. EqualsCompanions

Cadet Ral and Captain Levi. Those two were the perfect example for a squad. Petra was fiercely loyal to Levi, just as Levi was to her. He led and she followed. This is how a subordinate and superior acted. Professionalism, duty, devotion and teamwork combined.

At least, that's what most thought. No one knew of the wistful stares, the hidden kisses, or the secret meetings. Levi knew sure as hell this was inappropriate, but she had just kinda snuck into his life. Petra Ral was a woman who knew what she wanted, and she made it clear she wanted him. And though he tried to deny it, Levi wanted her too. That's how they ended up in his bedroom, late one night.

Levi was filling out paperwork. Or he was trying to. It was hard to concentrate with Petra in his lap, playing with the strands of his hair. He didn't know how they got in this position, but it seemed neither were willing to change it.

Levi sighed. "Petra, I'm trying to do work." She looked away from the few strands she was braiding.

"Oh do you want me to move?"

"Yes." Petra just grinned and turned back to her work.

"Ok, in a little while." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Usually, a cadet immediately obeys the orders of her captain." Petra let out a snort.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh just you thinking the squad obeys you mindlessly." She turned to face him.

"You may be my captain, but you're human just like us and can make bad decisions. Remember when you approached Eren during the spoon incident?"

"Pfft, there was nothing dangerous-"

"Regardless, it was a stupid idea." Petra gave him a sweet smile. "We'll recognize you have made a decision, but if it's a stupid-ass decision, we'll elect to ignore it."

Levi couldn't believe how sassy Petra was being. "I thought you trusted me?"

"I do, and I'm still a soldier, I'll follow you into hell, but I'll be there to keep you from getting lost and going the wrong way."

Levi gave a rare smile. Most people saw Petra for her kindness, but she was so much more than that. She was blinding smiles and deadly glares, loud opinions she made known to the entire world and gentle touches. She was loyal, but she was fiercely independent, and he couldn't think of anyone else he'd prefer to spend the rest of his days with.

"How about for this next mission we go as equals then, instead of captain and cadet?"

"You don't mean?" Hazel eyes glowed as she saw him slip a golden band on her ring finger. A huge smile spread across her face.

"I said I'd follow you into hell for the 57th expedition, but it looks like I'll do that in a white dress this time."


	14. Lies

Lying comes second nature to him. All his life he's been telling them. "No, I didn't see anything, pleasure to meet you, her death was not in vain." Sometimes he couldn't even tell what was even truth or fiction anymore.

He always thought Petra was the opposite. No matter what, she would could never force her mouth to sprout a lie. "Captain, we need to go, Auruo your coffee tastes like shit, Ma'am I'm sorry for your loss." That was just her nature. She couldn't hide who she was.

Eventually she got better. It came with the consequences of having a secret relationship. "Sorry I'm late, overslept, I got to deliver papers for the Captain, like I would do that." It amazed him how she was able to keep a straight face. The girl who had come to him unable to hide a thing could now look him dead in the eye and sprout utter bullshit. He supposed it's his fault. But he's too greedy to consider giving Petra up now.

At least that's how she was before the 57th expedition. The loss of the squad took every trace of the Petra he once knew. "I'm sorry, I'm fine, it's ok." She's a hollow shell of the person she once was, barely speaking, barely eating. Nothing but an empty doll in her likeness.

One night she comes to his bed again. It seems strange, she hasn't forgiven him for the deaths of the squad yet. But he's not one to complain. With vigor, he kisses her, trying to forget everything but the taste of her lips.

Once they break apart, Petra laughs for the first time since the expedition. It's not the carefree one he's longed to hear, but desperate and almost insane.

"What the fuck's so hilarious?" It comes out harsher than expected, but he's just so sick of everything,

"I don't love you, Levi," Petra laughs. "At least not anymore." For a second, he hopes she's lying, just as she has before. But he finds no trace of deceit in her empty smile. The only thing that hasn't changed is she's a terrible liar.

But then he realizes something. He doesn't love her either. He could never love this thing she's become. Instead of saying anything, he cuts her laughter off with a kiss and grips her tighter than before. They may not love each other anymore, but he doesn't know what else to do.


End file.
